dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Videl
|Race=Human |Date of birth=Age 756 (757 according to "Super Perfect Guide" |Date of death=Age 774 (Revived) |Height=5'1"http://db.schuby.org/daizex/viewtopic.php?t=10196 |Weight=103 lbs. |Allegiance=Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter, Age 774 - 790) |FamConnect= Mr. Satan (Father) Videl's Mother (Mother) Gohan (Husband) Pan (Daughter) Goku (Father-in-law) Chi-Chi (Mother-in-law) Goten (Brother-in-law) Bardock (Grandfather-in-law) Ox-King (Grandfather-in-law) Goku Jr. (Great-Grandson) }} '''Videl' (ビーデル; Bīderu) is the Human daughter and only child of Mr. Satan, who is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys. She grew up learning martial arts hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself she was already better and stronger than him. She is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. In keeping with the name puns of Dragon Ball and DBZ, her name is an anagram of 'Devil'; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan (Hercule in edited dub and in Viz's censored manga, giving it the "A for all ages" label). She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the Levitate technique (using Ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. History Dragon Ball Z Meeting The Great Saiyaman In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman, after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return a baby dinosaur to its rightful parents, and using a blackmail-type of threat she gets him to teach her how to fly. In a matter of days, she learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cut her hair one day after he had suggested it (though she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair, he explained that long hair will only get in the way during a fight). There was an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him while Videl laughs. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. The World Tournament Videl becomes very strong for a human, and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Videl goes up against Spopovich. Videl quickly gains the upper hand, even breaking Spopovich's neck, though he repairs it. Soon the tables turn against her as Spopovich keeps getting back up after her attacks. Videl becomes tired and Spopovich takes advantage by beating her around the ring with series of punches to the stomach and head. For his enjoyment Spopovich steps on Videl's head. He pushed down on it until Videl is brought to tears. Gohan rushes to her when Yamu tells Spopovich to end the match. He kicks her out of the ring. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean. She thanks him for it, though Hercule freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. The evil wizard, Babidi When she sees Gohan in mortal danger from a ''ki'' drain from Yamu and Spopovich she tries to save him from an opponent she has no chance of beating, and is stopped only by being physically restrained by Goku. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he was both the mysterious Gold Fighter who appeared before Saiyaman and the golden-haired boy at the Cell Games seven years ago, and, having suspected that her father was not telling the truth, comes to the conclusion that he beat Super Perfect Cell. She initially wants to come and help with the fight, but realising that the enemy is beyond her league decides to turn back, stating "You better come back, cause I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan." The ancient monster, Majin Buu Videl goes with the group to look for the dragon balls. She later take refuge with the group on Kami's lookout where hearing about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu, she breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact. A day later, when Super Buu attacks Kami's Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him, Piccolo manages to persuade him to wait by telling him that Videl is Hercule's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Hercule nearly succeeded in convincing Buu to change his ways. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else at the lookout, is turned into chocolate and eaten. The Final battle, Wife and Motherhood In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She doesn't know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. After both she and Gohan come back to life and they meet again, Videl is happy at seeing 'the big jerk' again. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as The Great Saiyaman II (alternately known as Saiyawoman or Saiyagirl), sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. Some years later she eventually marries Gohan, giving birth to a daughter named Pan. She attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her family at the end of the DBZ series. Dragon Ball GT Search for the Black Star Dragon Balls Years later in Dragon Ball GT, Videl helps prepare the spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten so they can search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. The Evil Parasite, Baby In the Baby Saga, she and her husband get possessed by Baby. Videl noticed on the Planet Vegeta (renamed Planet Tuffle), that Pan was helping others to become normal. Videl kicked Pan out of the air, demanding that she stopped with such actions, and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost killed their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepted and saved Pan. Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. The Ultimate Android, Super 17 During the 30th World Tournament she observes with her husband, Gohan, as Pan and Goku compete. During the battle against Super 17, she wants to fight along with the Z Fighters (wearing her Great Saiyawoman outfit no less); however, by the time she gets there, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. The Evil Shadow Dragons In the end, she has no fights against the Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of Omega Shenron, she lives in peace with Gohan and Pan at Mount Paozu. By the end of the series she has likely died of old age, as Pan, her daughter, is shown to have a grandson. Dragon Ball Z Movies She appears in the movies Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Broly - Second Coming Videl was in a quest for collecting the Dragon Balls, along with Goten and Trunks. At that time only the four-star ball was remaining and the rest of them were in the bag, when a tiff occurs between Videl and Trunks for collecting the last Dragon Ball. This results in them losing the dragonball, admist a flock of birds. They start searching for the ball and as usual Goten and Trunks start to feel hungry. So Videl and the half-Saiyans were forced to rest in a village nearby. Videl, on reaching the village, comes to know that a girl was going to be sacrificed that day, as a treat to a local beast which has terrorized the village. So, she and the half-Saiyan duo take matters in their hands and decide to go after the beast themselves. Goten and Trunks defeated the beast with little effort and the three enjoyed a huge banquet at the village. The next day, Videl hears a yell and rushes to the seaside spot. There, she finds Broly, who has come to the village for taking revenge against Goku. She gives a lone fight as Goten and Trunks were fast asleep, but is easily defeated by the Legendary Super Saiyan. She is left unconscious in the reservoir, half drowned. Later, when she gains consciousness, she finds Gohan fighting with Broly and the former asks her to stay clear, as there was a lot of danger around and was pleased that she was alive. When Broly delivers a huge blast, all the fighters except Gohan become unconscious. When Videl gains her consciousness she throws the piece of crystal that she has collected towards Broly in an effort to distract him and let Gohan gain an upper hand. However, the effort from throwing the crystal saps her of her reserve energy and she loses conciousness afterwards. She then meets Gohan at the end complaining why he hadn't helped her when she was drowning, which starts a petty telling off at Gohan, concluding the story with Trunks' sentence, "This is the way they communicate". Fusion Reborn Videl appears in Fusion Reborn, initially, at Gohan's home, helping Chi-Chi with the dishes, when she is called by the police to help them clean the mess in the city. They go to the city to witness that they are being encroached by the living dead. Goten and Trunks collect the Dragon Balls in the meantime and a wish is made to Shenron to restore natural order, which is not granted. Gohan and Videl together as a team keep the people safe from the zombies, while Goten and Trunks team up to defeat The Dictator. Videl and Gohan, after finishing their assignment, go to some unknown place. Later, they are shown in the end, when the half-Saiyan duo tells them that they have been spying on them all the time, and they saw Gohan and Videl kissing each other. Gohan and Videl are both shocked and embarrassed to know this and Gohan pleads not to tell this to his mom, giving a funny ending to the movie. NOTE: This ending is in the Funimation Dub only. Wrath of the Dragon Videl and Gohan simultaneously enter the class after thrashing some goons in the city, when Videl gets a call from the police that a man (Hoi) was threatening to jump. Gohan and Videl immediately go to rescue the man, who is very arrogant, and jumps when Videl loses her temper. Gohan, however, rescues him and takes him to some fountain park. There, the man introduces himself as Hoi, and asks Gohan to help him open a music box which has imprisoned Tapion, a hero from the South Galaxy. Gohan and Videl try in vain to open it and hence start to find the Dragon Balls to wish Shenron himself to open it. Due to this, Tapion was released and Hoi started behaving differently, which clearly caught the eye of Videl. Later, that day, a huge monster (the lower part of Hirudegarn), starts destroying the city. When Gohan and Videl come to know about this, they quickly commission themselves in order to save the city. Here they find a monster nearly twenty stories high, threatening the entire city. Gohan and Videl start fighting with the monster and Gohan is forced to unleash his Unlocked Potential Saiyan form, to fight with the monster. He defeats the monster with relative ease, when he finds that it's vulnerable the moment after it attacks. The monster vanishes out of nowhere and Videl quickly catches some movement in the top of the building. Gohan determines that as Hoi and comes to know that he was the man behind all these series of events. Later, Videl is shown fighting the fully-developed Hirudegarn, which defeats her with little effort. Power and abilities Unlike other fighters, who have a balanced mix of physical and energy-based techniques, Videl uses only pure physical attacks. Though she is capable of using basic Ki Blasts, she has little control over them; in the Budokai Tenkaichi titles, all of her Ki Blasts fizzle out over short distances and, when charged, merely fly around in random directions. *'Flight': The power to levitate and fly. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]: The most basic form of energy wave. *Head Scissors Rush: A rush attack used during Videl's fight against Gohan as Great Saiyaman when he tried to return Chobi, a baby pteranodon, to its parents. *Desperado Rush: A rush attack used by Videl against Broly in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. *First Strike: The kick Videl used to break Spopovitch's neck during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. *Eagle Kick: One of Videl's techniques in the ''Budokai'' series. *Kick-Slap: A rush attack used by Videl when she fought Spopovich in the World Martial Arts Tournament. *Videl Rush: An attack used by Videl during her match against Spopovitch in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Also known as '''Justice Countdown. *'Justice Rush 2': One of Videl's Blast 2 as Great Saiyawoman in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Justice Judgment': A team attack used by Videl as Great Saiyawoman with Gohan as Great Saiyaman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Videl's Close Call': A team attack used by Videl with Gohan's help comes to help her, in the Budokai series and where Gohan cames to save her. *'Bear Blowthrough' *'Hawk Arrow': One of Videl's techniques in the Budokai series. Also known as Justice Hawk. *'High Speed Rush': One of Videl's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Afterimage Strike': One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the ''Raging Blast'' series. Also used as Great Saiyawoman. *'Super Unyielding Spirit': One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Justice Finishing Pose 2': One of Videl's Blast 1 as Great Saiyawoman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Video games Videl has been a playable character in: *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (With Great Saiyawoman costume and moveset as a transformation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (With Great Saiyawoman costume and moveset as a transformation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (With Great Saiyawoman as a different character. Her Super Attacks as Great Saiyawoman are the same as Videl, just with 'Justice' names instead. Her ultimates are not the same) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (For one fight only) *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' She also appears in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, but not as a playable character. Voice Actresses *Japanese dub: Yūko Minaguchi *Ocean Group dub: Moneca Stori (DBZ); Jennifer Holder (DBGT) *FUNimation dub: Kara Edwards (DBZ); Lucy Small (DBGT); Brina Palencia (Super Dragon Ball Z) *Latin American dub: Carola Vázquez *Filipino & Visayan dubs: Filipina Pamintuan *Italian Dub: Cinzia Massironi; Federica De Bortoli Trivia *Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. *Videl is left handed, as seen in episode 200 when she pitches a baseball with her left hand. *Her car, as seen in the introduction, has "666" written on the side of it, in further relation to the Satanic references (her name being an anagram for "Devil" and her father's name being Mr. Satan). *It is unknown where or who her mother is, although Videl does mention her during one episode saying her mother is "gone" (in the English manga, Videl stated that her mother had died). *Videl and her mother-in-law Chi-Chi have a couple of things in common with each other. Both are powerful Martial Arts (though not as strong as their husbands or children) who have fought in the World Tournament at some point both were raised by their wealthy fathers. *During the World Martial Arts Tournament, when the spectators are shown cheering, there is a sign nearby, saying "Bidel" with a "B" instead of a "V". To make further mistakes, in later episodes another sign is shown, saying "Beedel". *Videl has the distinction of being first World Martial Arts Tournament Junior Division champion. This makes her the first and only known female Martial Arts Champion of any Tournament (or Division). *Videl's hairstyle after she got a haircut, in the Buu saga, looks very similar to Fasha's. Gallery 1004.png 1001.png 999.png References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Superheroes Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support